Need A Pick-Me-Up?
by Stormyskies89
Summary: The coffee machine at the dorm kitchen is broken and 19-year-old Virgil Tracy has had a bad morning. When the coffee machine on the Island refuses to work, 23-year-old Virgil Tracy is furious. But there is one person who can sooth his worries. Title taken from Glee.


**Title:** Need A Pick-Me-Up?

 **Summary:** The coffee machine at the dorm kitchen is broken and 19-year-old Virgil Tracy has had a bad morning. When the coffee machine on the Island refuses to work, 23-year-old Virgil Tracy is furious. But there is one person who can sooth his worries.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TAG2015, TOS, or the 2004 movie.

 **A/N:** I own Ace. That's all. In case you're wondering she's Aysha Ocean. Ace, Indi, Conti and Aysh.

 **2** **nd** **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

 **Denver School of Advanced Technology; 2056**

"What do you mean it's broken?" 19-year-old Virgil Tracy spluttered. The other boy nodded slowly. He was a year older than Virgil and always had the morning off class. All the others had to attend a morning class before some had the afternoon off and Virgil was one of this few.

"Sorry, Tracy. It's not making any coffee today. Might not be for a few weeks. There isn't enough money in the student fund for a new one." He said, Virgil sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"Oh, this is just not my day." He said. He'd had a bad morning. He hadn't slept well, his alarm clock had gone off late, his watch had stopped and he had found one of his shirts was missing a button. He went back to his room to have a shower. He needed it before dressing for class. That woke him up a bit and when he stepped out of the bathroom he found a Starbucks cup waiting for him on his desk, his name scrawled in black marker on the sleeve. There was a note with it.

"One chocolate mocha latte, for Virgil. Thought maybe you might need a pick-me-up?" He smiled at the name signed under it. Yeah she knew him too well. She knew he liked to have his coffee before class. And she knew his coffee order too well. He rolled his eyes and drank it while he readied for class. He stepped out of his room and found her standing across the hall from him, smiling.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning, Ace. Thank-you." He smiled at her giving her a hug and kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome. Come on." She took his hand and walked with him to class. It was winter and most of the time Virgil and Ace pretended to be dating. But they were just best friends and right now Virgil was thankful for that. Best friends were needed when the coffee machine at school didn't work!

* * *

 **Tracy Island; 2060**

It was lovely morning on Tracy Island. A good day. Or at least it starter out that way. 23-year-old Virgil Tracy had never been one quick to anger. He preferred to talk this out rather than fight it out like his brothers liked to. And this morning was no different. He was quite good tempered this morning, until he found out that they were out of milk – of all things – Alan had used the last of it on his cereal. Scott had drained the coffee pot for his morning coffee so Virgil had to make more. This didn't deter the musician though. He was used to this – just when they ran out of milk that meant a trip to mainland to get more.  
That is until the coffee machine whirred and spluttered refusing to brew. Still Virgil didn't lose his temper, he simply exhaled loudly and rubbed his temples. He was starting to get a headache. A look was shared between the two occupants of the table. If he wasn't caffeinated in the morning he was irritable all day. He sighed heavily before going back upstairs. Scott frowned at the only other person in the kitchen. She cocked an eyebrow at the eldest Tracy brother.

"Do you ever have a day when you realize you shouldn't have gotten out of bed?" She said with a wicked grin.

"I'll get the plane ready." He sighed draining his mug before getting to his feet and leading her down to the silos. He refused to use the Thunderbirds for this.

"I know you hate doing this, but it's the fastest way to get there." She said.

"I hate wasting fuel on this, Ace. That's why I always prefer to take Tracy One. I'd never take One on something so futile as a Starbucks run." Scott said.

"You can have one if you like Scotty." She told him, "as long as I get there."

* * *

The air in Tracy One was tense he hated wasting fuel on this – just because his musical brother was caffeine dependant.

"What can I get you?" The Starbucks girl asked, popping her gum and as asked.

"Four takeaway coffees please. Two lattes for Ace and Jeff. One strong black coffee for Scooter and one chocolate mocha latte for Virgil." She said, "Under Tracy." The girl nodded in a bored sort of way took the card she was given and put the order through. Scott stood a little way away and Ace took a place next to him.

"Cheer up, Scooter. You're getting a free coffee out of this!" She told him, he was pouting and she had no idea why until his response.

"Tracy one, doesn't have cup holders." Ace burst out laughing, starling several coffee drinkers.

"Oh my god. You're seriously pouting because of a lack of cup holders? How old are you?" Ace said, "It's like you're picking your first car based on what it has to suit your lifestyle. Teenagers pick their first cars – it has to have cup holders, CD player, USB port or a plug for their iPod. That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say!" Scott gave her a deeper pout but he helped her carry the coffee once they'd been made.

* * *

They got back to the Island just as Alan started him homework. They'd been gone for about 45 minutes.

"Virgil surfaced yet?" Ace asked, Alan shook his head.

"I think he's trying to drown himself." The teen replied. Scott and Ace made their way upstairs. Scott went onto his father's office and Ace paused outside Virgil's door. She knocked carefully.

"Go away!" He snapped.

"Virgil come on. It's Ace." The lock clicked on the door and he opened it slowly. She had just enough time to lean casually against the doorframe.

"Hello, need a pick–me–up?" She asked holding out his coffee. Virgil looked at the cup then back at her face. He took the coffee and took a sip.

"Oh, God I love you." He said.

"I know. It's a gift. You are so lucky to have me." She said. Virgil wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He kissed her soundly.

"Get a room!" Gordon's voice sounded from down the hall. Grinning Virgil pulled her into his room and let the door fall shut. As long as Ace stuck around, Gordon thought, Virgil would never be far from a smile. He had missed his brother's happy smile and he knew that their Dad felt the same but as long as Ace was around – Virgil would always get his pick-me-up.


End file.
